Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical systems and methods for performing electrosurgical procedures. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for sealing tissue using electrosurgical forceps and for detecting whether the jaws of a vessel sealer are open during a sealing procedure.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves application of high radio frequency electrical current to a surgical site to cut, ablate, or coagulate tissue. In monopolar electrosurgery, a source or active electrode delivers radio frequency alternating current from the electrosurgical generator to the targeted tissue. A patient return electrode is placed remotely from the active electrode to conduct the current back to the generator.
In bipolar electrosurgery, return and active electrodes are placed in close proximity to each other such that an electrical circuit is formed between the two electrodes (e.g., in the case of an electrosurgical forceps). In this manner, the applied electrical current is limited to the body tissue positioned between the electrodes. Accordingly, bipolar electrosurgery generally involves the use of instruments where it is desired to achieve a focused delivery of electrosurgical energy between two electrodes positioned on the instrument, e.g. forceps or the like. Electrosurgical procedures outlined above may utilize various tissue and energy parameters in a feedback-based control system. Bipolar electrosurgery generally involves the use of forceps.
A forceps is a pliers-like instrument which relies on mechanical action between its jaws to grasp, clamp and constrict vessels or tissue. “Open forceps” are commonly used in open surgical procedures whereas “endoscopic forceps” or “laparoscopic forceps” are used for less invasive endoscopic surgical procedures. Electrosurgical forceps (open or endoscopic) use mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to cause hemostasis on the clamped tissue. The forceps include electrosurgically conductive plates which apply electrosurgical energy to the clamped tissue. By controlling the intensity, frequency, and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the conductive plates to the tissue, the surgeon can coagulate, cauterize, and/or seal tissue.
During bipolar vessel sealing certain conditions may result in improper energy application. This may occur when bipolar electrodes are separated from one another without contacting tissue, which results in an open circuit or when the bipolar electrodes come in direct contact with each other and/or clamp on a highly conductive material (e.g., a surgical metallic clip or staple). In either of these instances, continual application of energy may result in injury to the patient and/or damage to the electrosurgical generator and other equipment. Thus, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for detecting and responding to such conditions.